Catnip
by darkhaseo90
Summary: ichigo gets transformed into a catboy on hiatus for now
1. Chapter 1

Transformation!!

--------------

Ichigo growled silently and turned around. A soft breeze came into the room through the opened window, since it was already summer. At the moment he was in his bed in Karakura Town sleeping soundly and secure.

There would be no more arrancar attacks, sine they had beaten Aizen the last winter. But before the winter war different arrancar had suddenly decided to work for the shinigami, since they hadn't done anything to Nel and so the shinigami had been able to kick Aizen's ass. The arrancar lived now in the real world, most in America for some reason, but to Ichigo's joy, what he wouldn't admit of course, Grimmjow, who had also turned against Aizen, had stayed in Karakura Town.

The Soul Society had finally decided to send a shinigami to Karakura, so Ichigo could concentrate on school, which didn't mean, that Ichigo had to kick some hollow butt every now and then, because the shinigami was pretty useless, but it still helped the teen.

Ichigo turned over again and again, sweat lined up at his body. Suddenly the boy's body began to change and he twitched, as if he had a nightmare.

--------------

Ichigo woke up and turned his head to his alarm clock. 0.34. Ichigo blinked. Ichigo grunted and went through his hair with his left hand as he lay back down, to go back to sleep. Then suddenly something was in the way of his hand. Ichigo looked irritated at his hand, and then went back to the thing that it had just touched. It was fluffy. And Ichigo could //_feel//_ the touch.

At first Ichigo shuddered and just stared into oblivion. Then he ran hysterically into the bathroom. As he arrived and glanced into the mirror Ichigo was shocked. No, he was beyond shocked. Way beyond.

Ichigo starred at his reflection, at his reflection starred mercilessly back. Ichigo gulped.

What was going on?

Ichigo had ears. Not normal ears, not in the normal position of ears. He had _//cat// _ears on the _//top// _of his head!

--------------

After Ichigo had thrown over some cloths, and recognizing that he had not only cat ears, but also a cat tail; he took his coat to make up at least that fact and dashed out to the street. Quickly he ran to the Uruhara's place, praying to god, that he wouldn't meet anyone on his way. But of course faith was as nice as to not take up that wish.

--------------

Soul Society was furious. The shinigami they had sent to Karakura Town was not up to their expectations, so they had to take him back. They would have to send somebody more experienced into the town, and also someone who was up to fight adjuchas on a daily basis. So Yamamoto-Sou-Taichou had picked Rukia and Renji to go back to their friends' home town.

As they arrived in Karakura, through a gate that Uruhara provided, they found themselves in mid-air, speeding to the ground. After a not so soft landing, they made their way to Urahara, to "thank" him for his kindness with the gate.

As they were going through the Town they realized that Ichigo's reiatsu was closing in to them.

"Why is that idiot up this late at night?" Renji wondered, after Rukia had told him, since he was no use in reiatsu detecting.

As the teen was in their sight, they both called out for him. Ichigo, deep in thought before, raised his head.

--------------

"What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo shouted over the distance.

"We're now in charge for this place!" Renji shouted back, as he and Rukia now went to Ichigo.

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably. His friends hadn't seen his "change" yet.

"Umm… well see you around, I have to go to Urahara!" Ichigo shouted, hopping that he would loose them.

"Yeah, we too… we used his frigging gate." Rukia scowled while saying. They were just 5 meters away from Ichigo. Suddenly Renji stopped.

"Ichigo… what is _//that//_?" he asked shocked, pointing at Ichigo's head.

Rukia looked to Renji, and then to Ichigo. Her eyes widened as she looked at his ears.

Ichigo looked to the floor and blushed.

"I have no idea why something like _//that//_ is on my fucking head… that's why I'm going to Urahara…"

--------------

Urahara was in a great mood. After midnight, he had been finally able to get Jinta to sleep and was now in his room, watching videos he kept away from the children for certain reasons.

As he watched it, a grin began to split across his face. The "protagonist" was slowly reaching the "climax" of the movie, as suddenly somebody shouted through the shop. Angrily Urahara twisted around. It had been the voice of his best friend's child, Ichigo. Urahara turned around to the screen again and sighted. He turned off the TV and got up, checking if his pants sat in the right place. Then he went out of his room, trying to look cheerful.

--------------

Ichigo, Rukia and Renji had arrived at the shop and were rather taken back that Urahara wasn't awaiting them as he usually did, no matter of what time it was.

After a few minutes of shouting he finally turned up, trying to look cheerful, but Ichigo noticed that he wasn't to keen on seeing them.

"Well, what can I do for you, my young friends?" Urahara said, clapping his fan open.

Renji took a step forward give him a piece of his mind about Urahara's gate, but Ichigo held him back. He could beat up the annoying shinigami, as soon as Ichigo would have a solution to his problem.

"Urahara…" Ichigo began, rather calmly "; what the HELL is _//that//_??" Ichigo finished yelling and pointing at his ears.

Urahara blinked then looked at the teen's ears.

"Oh." Urahara exclaimed.

"…" Only silence came from the man with the white and green strapped heat.

"That's normal." The shop-keeper finally said.

"What do you mean, NORMAL??" Ichigo screamed.

"Well, that happens to substitutant-shinigamis." Urahara only shrugged his shoulders.

Ichigo stared at him.

"Is this… permanent*?" Ichigo asked, fearing the worst.

"Yep!" Urahara shouted happily.

--------------

Ichigo was shell-shocked. His hand was pointing at Urahara and he stared into nothing. If this situation would have been drawn in an anime he would be white and 2D, while his soul would come out of his mouth to reach higher spheres.

"But to conceal it from other humans, you can take THIS!" Urahara chirped and showed Ichigo, who was slowly regaining consciousness, a jar of tablets.

"With this you will look normal for about 9 to 10 hours, still I wouldn't recommend to take them too often, so just use them when you go to school" Urahara grinned and gave Ichigo the tablets.

Ichigo just went out of the shop, still too shocked to get out a word.

--------------

Urahara looked at Ichigo's back as the teen went out of the shop. Normally these tablets would cost a hell lot of money, but he was too eager to get back to his film, and some part inside him pitied the substitutant-shinigami for what had just happened to him.

"Well, and what can I do for you two?" he asked, keeping his smiling face. The sooner the other two where out of the house, the sooner he could finish his video.

Urahara sweat dropped as suddenly an evil aura came from both of the shinigamis.

--------------

Somewhere in Karakura Town a woman woke up, as a man screamed for his live. The woman scratched her head and went back to sleep. The creepy shop-keeper again was everything that crossed her mind.

--------------

*permanent= even Orihime can't do something against it.

--------------


	2. Chapter 2

Welcoming party!

--------------

Ichigo sat his desk at school and sulked. He had taken a tablet in the morning and his ears and tail were invisible, but he could still _//feel// _them.

"!!" Asano screamed as he came running towards the annoyed teen. Just before he could hug Ichigo, the other boy slammed his fist right into the brunet's face.

"Urgh…" Asano murmured as he got up from the floor and holding his bleeding nose.

"What is it, Ichigo?" he asked looking at his friend. Ichigo just shrugged his shoulders and turned away. Asano frowned as he watched the other gazing out of the window. He knew that Ichigo wasn't in a good mood all of the times, but now his aura was more depressing than he himself had been after he had heard that Ichigo and Chad would be away in the summer holydays.

Asano opened his mouth to ask him why, but before he could do so, the teacher came into the class.

"Okay, everybody shut up and go to your places! We've a new student! And it seems that Miss Kuchiki also has cured from her illness!" With the last sentence she glared angrily at Rukia, who tried to look as innocent as possible with which she somehow succeeded.

"This is our new student: Abarai Renji! Would you like to introduce yourself?" the teacher looked at Renji, who had just entered the room, with a kind of look, that wouldn't accept a "no"

"Ohm…" Renji blushed and looked at the other students in the room, who had now got to their seats. He scratched his forehead. "Well, my name Abarai Renji, I like pineapples, and I dislike Sakuras and bunnies." Rukia glared evilly at him.

"Okay sit down, Abarai. We will begin now with math, so everybody shut up!"

--------------

It was already lunch-brake when Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Ishida, Rukia, Renji, Tatsuki, Mizuiro and Asano sat together on the roof eating their food.

"So you're also a shinigami?" Asano asked curiously.

Renji turned around.

"How do you know?" he asked shocked.

"Well, we had to tell them…" Orihime said silently and glanced at the floor. After they had defeated Aizen they couldn't keep it a secret form their friends anymore. At first they had been furious, especially Tatsuki, but they somehow understood, why they didn't tell them in the beginning. Tatsuki had even begun to discover her own powers with the help of Yoruichi.

Renji didn't answer to that.

"Well, anyways~!" Asano suddenly said. "Let's have a Welcoming Party for you!"

All looked at Asano as if he was a maniac.

"Asano…" Tatsuki began, and Orihime and Rukia, who were sitting beside her, got away a bit from her "; that idea is actually not that bad."

"WHAT??" they, meaning everybody, except for Renji, who was pretty puzzled about what was happening around him, Asano, who grinned, since he had a supporter, and of course Tatsuki, shouted.

"C'mon, when did we party last time? Especially you," Tatsuki pointed at Ichigo, Chad, Ishida and Orihime "; we need to have fun from time to time."

"Okay, I really wanted to try a party while being in the human world!" Rukia chirped happily.

"When are we going to throw it?" Mizuiro asked, knowing, that if he wouldn't start to manage the party, they would begin now right at the rooftop.

"This Friday." Asano decided.

"And where?" Mizuiro kept on asking.

"I'm going to ask Urahara, if we're allowed to do it at his place." Renji tried to help out.

"Urahara?" Asano asked.

"You mean the Urahara-Shop? You're staying there?" Tatsuki asked the red head.

"Yeah…" Renji answered and nodded.

"By the way…" Mizuiro now turned to Rukia "; where do you stay? Also at Urahara's?"

Without responding Rukia glanced at Ichigo. Ichigo first just looked back, and then understood what she meant.

"WHAT??" Ichigo screamed. "You got in my closet yesterday after you had beaten up Urahara? Are you out of your fucking mind?"

Rukia wanted to counter to Ichigo, but Ishida was faster to say something.

"You are staying in his _//closet//_?" Ishida shouted shocked.

Rukia turned to the Quincy. "It's comfortable in there, really, you wouldn't believe it." All the others sweat dropped. Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia, a noble shinigami liked to sleep in a closet of a teen? What was going on?

"Wait a second…" Tatsuki scowled. What had his friend just said? "What do you mean 'Yesterday, after you had beaten up Urahara'?"

Renji and Rukia grunted.

"We used _// his gate//_." Renji answered angrily.

"Oh…" Asano, Mizuiro and Tatsuki had already heard what it meant to use Urahara's gate.

"But still, Ichigo" Asano turned to the orange head again "; how do you know that?"

Ichigo looked down and blushed. How was he going phrase that? Suddenly Renji bursted out in laughter.

"Yeah, I nearly forgot that!" Renji grinned "These freaking tablets sure get their job done, ne, _Neko-Boy_*."

Ichigo blushed and glared at Renji. "Shut the FUCK up." But Renji just laughed in response.

Orihime looked from Ichigo to Renji and back, and so did the others.

"What do you mean?" Chad asked. Ichigo looked away and his head turned even redder.

"It means…" Rukia began.

Ichigo twitched around looking at Rukia, as if she were a traitor just like Aizen had been.

"; that Ichigo is having some kind of illness that affects substitutant-shinigamis." Rukia left it by that and went on drinking her juice.

"What kind of illness?" Asano asked curiously looking at Ichigo to search for some kind of hint.

"It's not permanent**, is it?" Orihime asked worried, lifting her right hand to her hair pin.

Ichigo blushed harder and looked at the floor again.

"It is permanent…" he mumbled. His friends' eyes widened.

"What is it?" Tatsuki demanded to know "; the illness."

Renji laughed again, and this time Ichigo punched him.

"You will find out at the party…" Rukia said. "After all you can't take two tablets a day, if I remember Urahara correctly." Rukia looked at Ichigo.

"Yeah…" Ichigo just answered not looking her in the eye.

"But I want to know NOW!" Asano shouted trashing his arms around in the air. As a response Ichigo kicked him in the face.

--------------

"So, basically, we want to have a party here." Renji ended. He just tried to convince Urahara to let them have a party.

"So… you said this Friday?" Urahara made sure. Renji nodded.

"Well, then it's okay! Tessai, Jinta, Uryuu and I are going to pick up some _//goods//_."

Renji didn't answer. He may be a fuku-taichou, but he really didn't want to interfere with the shinigami, that was hiding behind his fan at the moment.

"But make sure that you don't annoy Grimmjow."

Renji looked up. What?

"What do you mean, Urahara-San?" Renji asked puzzled.

"Hm? Haven't you noticed, Abarai-San? Grimmjow is staying here too. He has found a job already, but he still hasn't earned enough money to get himself an apartment, so he is living here a while."

While Renji wasn't able to get out a word, Grimmjow appeared behind him, as if he had waited for them to talk about him.

"You are having a party, shinigami?" Grimmjow asked, poking in his ear. "Hope I'm invited too, if not, I will invite myself, 'kay?"

Renji spun around, but the arrancar already went out of the room laughing.

--------------

"Let's go, Ichigo." Rukia said to the teen, which was currently searching his wardrobe for something to cover his ears with.

"Help me find something to cover my ears!" Ichigo shouted hysterically.

"You have to live with that now, Ichigo, get used to it."

Ichigo turned around, looking mad.

"Well, I need at least something, for when we go through the city." Ichigo defended himself.

"Oh forget it, we won't meet anybody from school at this hour, and usually you don't care, what other people think of you, or carrot top?" Rukia asked pushing the teen over the edge.

The next minute she ran out of the house, while Ichigo was chasing behind her, trying to kill her.

--------------

Renji opened the door for Rukia and Ichigo.

"Why are you already here, it's still too early." Renji asked looking slightly confused at the panting Rukia and Ichigo.

"That's… her fault." Ichigo snorted while breathing hard. Renji opened his mouth to answer, but just at the second, Grimmjow also came to the group.

"Hm? I thought the party would start at 11.00?" Grimmjow asked nobody in particular, not noticing Ichigo's ears and his tail; the latter was covered by his coat.

"What are you doing here, Grimmjow?" Ichigo shouted, pointing at the older man.

"What do you mean, shinigami, I'm living here! Hey wait a second…" Grimmjow stopped. "Why the fuck do you have cat ears?"

the latter

Ichigo blushed.

"It's a side-effect of him being a substitutant-shinigami." Rukia answered instead of him.

At first Grimmjow just pointed at the blushing shinigami and then roared in laughter, clenching his aching stomach. Ichigo kicked him, while he was busy holding back tears of laughter, because he pissed Ichigo, who was already uncomfortable enough with the situation, really off.

Grimmjow may have laughed, but inside he couldn't help to think that Ichigo looked cute.

--------------

After about 15 minutes the others arrived together.

"Hey, hey, let's get this party started!" Asano shouted happily.

"Shut up, we just arrived." Tatsuki reminded him.

Orihime who was just about to hang up her jacket let it fall, as she saw Ichigo, who came together with Renji and Rukia, to greet them.

"What is it, Orihi…?" Tatsuki stopped as she followed the path of Orihime's eyes and noticed Ichigo too. Soon all the others were also starring at the teen, who was blushing. Again.

"Stop starring you idiots, I can't do anything against it!" Ichigo shouted ashamed.

"This is… unexpected" Ishida said calmly.

--------------

The friends, plus Grimmjow, were sitting around a table and made stupid cat-jokes about Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo!" Asano shouted, who was fairly drunk already "; would you want a ball of wool for your birthday?"

Ichigo glared at Asano, who was lying on the floor, laughing, because of the stupid joke. The others were also laughing, even Ishida, at least Orihime showed him some sympathy, but couldn't refrain from giggling.

"Yo, shinigami…" Grimmjow looked evilly "; how about a bit of catnip?" For some reason Grimmjow just held catnip in his hand.

Ichigo couldn't stop himself from leaning forwards to it, sniffing, because of the divine smell it admitted. As all his friends roared in laughter, he came back to the "real" world.

"Damn it, I'm leaving!" Ichigo shouted as he stood up.

"Wait shinigami!" Grimmjow shouted after him "; you forgot your catnip!"

Ichigo ignored him, took his coat and left the house. He was really angry at his friends, who were making stupid jokes about his situation.

--------------

"That wasn't nice, you know that?" Tatsuki asked, still holding her aching sides.

"Yeah…" Chad said. He had also laughed, but now felt guilty because of that.

"We should say sorry tomorrow…" Mizuiro looked at the door.

Suddenly a lightning flashed somewhere outside the house and rain started pouring down.

Grimmjow looked up.

"Shit…" he murmured. "I'm leaving to get Ichigo! You start tidy up here, and someone bring that drunken bastard home." Grimmjow nodded at Asano, who was still lying on the floor laughing, with a bottle of bear in his hands.

"Why are you going to search for Ichigo?" Rukia asked, as the former espada took his black raincoat.

"'Cause he's under the influence of catnip, meaning, he will behave like a cat." Grimmjow now pointed at the heavy rain outside to explain what he meant.

"And that's not the perfect weather for a cat to stroll around."

--------------

*Neko means cat.

**Permanent, as in the last chapter means, that Orihime can't turn it back.

--------------


	3. Chapter 3

Stroking

--------------

Ichigo felt dizzy as he was walking down the street. Something told him to find shelter as quickly as possible, but the teen ignored the feeling.

As he was walking through a park, which was a short-cut to his house, lighting suddenly crashed down behind him. Ichigo spun around and as he heard the thunder growl. Then his cat-instincts kicked in.

Ichigo, without thinking, ran to the nearest tree, as the rain was soaking his clothes wet in no time, his woolen coat didn't help him there. Then he climbed up the tree, and as another lighting made its way down to earth, he squealed. It was too much for him in his catnip influenced constitution.

--------------

Rukia, Tatsuki and Orihime tidied up the room, Urahara had lend them for the party, as the other two remaining boys, Renji and Mizuiro, tried to stop Asano from drinking more.

"Renji." Rukia said to get the red haired shinigami listen to her "Take that idiot home."

"Heh?" Renji asked stupidly "Why me?"

"Because, Renji, none of us is strong enough to carry a drunken person, and also, because it's unfair that everybody gets wet, expect you." Rukia answered and turned around again. Renji sighed. When Rukia was acting like that, she reminded him always of her brother, with which she wasn't even related by blood.

--------------

Grimmjow ran down the streets, which Ichigo should have taken at his way home, but he couldn't find the substitutant-shinigami.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow screamed more than one time through the pondering of the rain, the arrancar was really glad that he wore a rain-jacket, but no response came back. As he had already arrived at the teen's house he decided to go back and hope he got home, before the rain had started. He would have checked, if not the lights in the Kurosaki household had already been of, intending that its inhabitants were asleep. Thankfully Grimmjow didn't know that Issin was awake at that time, in the cellar, doing some suspicious ritual that concerned voodoo puppets, so that his children would give him grand-children.

Walking home again Grimmjow noticed a park, through witch he may get to the shop faster, and since he was already pissed enough he just went for the chance.

--------------

As the arrancar walked through the park another lightning crashed down. Right afterwards Grimmjow could have sworn he had heard someone wince. Grimmjow turned into the direction he had thought the sound had come from, but there was only a tree. Grimmjow sighed, but before he could pick up his path again the thunder followed to the lightning and once more someone shrieked.

Grimmjow walked up to the tree to find is former death-enemy in the tree, nearly crying because of the storm. If someone would have told Grimmjow this kind of story, he would have probably laughed at the kid sitting in the tree, but right now he only felt compaction for the poor boy. Ichigo couldn't "control" himself, because of the catnip and that had led him to his momentary position. For the first time in his life, Grimmjow felt, like he had done something bad.

"Oy, shinigami!" he shouted at Ichigo, who just stared at the arrancar. ": get down here, you'll get sick if you stay in a fucking tree while it's raining."

Ichigo shifted his body, until Grimmjow realized that the teen was probably unable to come down again. He had heard of cats that had got stuck in trees, but he had never thought he would see something like this in reality, especially with someone who used to be a human.

"Damn it…" Grimmjow cursed silently, as he began climbing the tree himself, what wasn't as easy as it seemed, because the wood was all wet.

After he finally was at the same stem as Ichigo, he just took him and threw him over his shoulder, ignoring that the boy hissed and struggled. Somehow he managed to get back to the ground unharmed, but as soon as his feet touched the earth, Ichigo jumped away from him and tried to get up the tree again, but before he could do so, Grimmjow gripped the collar of coat and lifted Ichigo a bit, since he was a little bit smaller than Grimmjow. As his feet lost the ground again, Ichigo pulled them up what gave him the look of a little kitten, that had just been seized by its mother, especially, because he also bended his arms and looked rather helplessly at the man who was holding him, Grimmjow. To make the look perfect Ichigo once twitched with his left ear, and his tail kept constantly waiving from the right to the left and back.

Grimmjow sighed and then put his arms around Ichigo, so that he would carry him bridal-style. The shinigami was surly helpless.

Ichigo shock in his embrace and as Grimmjow watched his face, he saw that the younger man's lips were nearly blue, because of the rain and the wind and the fact that it was nighttime and therefore cold.

Suddenly, as if Grimmjow had lost control too, he leaned forward and brought his and Ichigo's lips together. For a short moment Grimmjow was lost in the sensation of the soft lips, but then regained self control and pulled away again. Ichigo's lips were a bit more reddish and he now purred softly. Grimmjow couldn't help but smile at Ichigo's content face.

--------------

Renji kicked open the door to Asano's apartment.

"Hello?" he shouted as he went in and forced Asano to sit down on a chair. Then Renji noticed a sheet of paper on the table. It read:"Asano, I'm away tonight, if you come home and are too drunk to understand this, then I'm going to kick your ass tomorrow! Your sister, Mizuho."

After reading this Renji sweat dropped and looked again at the human in the chair that had begun to sing some kind of French love song.

Renji sighed and went to the refrigerator. He opened it and looked for a beer, since he had had the work of bringing Asano here. After he found some he quickly opened it and drank half of the bottle with one gulp. Renji didn't notice that the beer was highly alcoholic.

After Renji exhaled rather loudly he looked at the etiquette.

"Shit…" he murmured, before turning around to join Asano, who was now singing "In the navy"

He would call Grimmjow afterwards that he was too drunk to return.

--------------

Grimmjow finally arrived with the teen in his arms. He went in his room, dropped Ichigo on the floor. Grimmjow took new, dry clothes and then realized that Ichigo had followed him on all four and was now snuggling his head against Grimmjow right leg.

"Leave it!" Grimmjow snorted before shutting himself in the bathroom to change his clothes.

Afterwards he got a phone call from a very drunken Renji, who somewhat said that he wasn't going to come back until the morning. In the background Grimmjow could hear Asano singing "Let me be with you."

As Grimmjow came back into his room he noticed that the shinigami, who now lay curled up on the floor, still had his wet cloths on, including his coat, and so was staining the tatami mats.

Grimmjow scowled and took a towel. Now he had to try the helpless shinigami.

Grimmjow walked up to the shinigami and took away his coat. Then he tried to dry the lower arms of the teen, which was resisting, very like a cat that didn't wanted to be dried with a towel. But Grimmjow didn't pay any attention to this, and then just scooped away Ichigo's shirt.

Grimmjow couldn't help to stop for a second to look at the body of the shinigami. It was thin and at the same time muscular and the water gave it a seductive shine. Grimmjow shut his eyes, then opened them again and continued drying Ichigo.

Ichigo was resisting more and more, but as Grimmjow flipped him around and stroked over his back, he began purring and arching his back, his tail began to flick around in joy of the treatment. Grimmjow chuckled. He remember how that bastard Gin always compared him to a cat, but Ichigo's behavior at that moment was way more cat-like than Grimmjow could ever be.

As Grimmjow looked at Ichigo, who was now snuggling his body against him, he noticed that the next piece of cloth to take off was Ichigo's pants. Grimmjow blushed slightly. Never the less he pushed them down. After all Ichigo also wear boxer shorts.

Grimmjow pushed Ichigo to lie on his back and dried his legs. Then after Grimmjow had dried his inner tights, he noticed in what kind of position they were. Grimmjow was leaning over Ichigo, between his legs.

Grimmjow blushed even harder, still he was no comparison to Ichigo, when he blushed, and then the blood also went somewhere else, and Grimmjow could feel how the cloth around his cock was getting tighter and tighter.

He looked down at his bonner, but suddenly Ichigo dragged him down again, in a long kiss.

--------------

Ichigo didn't know what was happening, ever since the first lightning, but he knew that Grimmjow saved him, that he now cared for him. As Grimmjow was doing something to Ichigo what included getting rid of his cloths, Ichigo noticed how he stopped and looked down at himself. There was a bulge in his trousers, and because of that Grimmjow seemed uncomfortable. Ichigo didn't want Grimmjow do feel like that, and then Ichigo remembered how the arrancar had kissed him, and he had felt comfortable again. So Ichigo brought Grimmjow to his face and kissed him.

--------------

As Ichigo kissed Grimmjow, the arrancar felt, that he was now over the threshold, that he would now screw the boy that was lying in front of him. Quickly he got rid of his shirt and bend down to bite Ichigo's neck. He squirmed, but Grimmjow just went to his lips and kissed him again.

Grimmjow returned to the neck, licking away some blood and then sucked on Ichigo's collar bone. Grimmjow went further and further down, marking Ichigo every here and there and then was at Ichigo's crotch area. While sucking on his hip bone und removed Ichigo's boxers.

Afterwards he looked at the boy and his beautiful body. He wanted to take him right there, but he didn't want to hurt Ichigo any more as he had already done with the catnip. Grimmjow got up, ignoring Ichigo's squeals again to get some kind of lube from the bathroom. After he had found something that would work he came back, to see the boy sitting naked on the floor locking helpless.

Grimmjow grinned and pushed Ichigo down, but the boy wined again. Grimmjow looked a bit annoyed, then noticed that Ichigo's tail (AN: the CAT tail) was lying rather uncomfortable under Ichigo. Grimmjow growled silently. He had wanted to see Ichigo, but since it was probably his first time, he had to be as gentle as possible.

He turned the boy around, so that he was now on his feet and hands again. The tail already lay aside, as if Ichigo was unconsciously inviting Grimmjow.

Grimmjow took the lobe and put something on his hand. Then he stroked along Ichigo's entrance, which made Ichigo shiver, before pushing in the first finger. Ichigo gasped, but Grimmjow tried to calm him down with meaningless words. After Ichigo somehow accustomed to it, Grimmjow pushed in the second finger, and this time Ichigo shrieked a little.

Ichigo panted but Grimmjow grew too impatient and added the third finger to fast.

"Shit…" Grimmjow thought, as Ichigo trembled because of the pain, and tears gathered in his eyes. Grimmjow brought his left hand, with which he wasn't preparing Ichigo, to the boy's head and stoked his head, and then ruffled him behind his ears. Ichigo relaxed again.

Grimmjow had jet to find Ichigo's prostate, and as he moved his fingers, Ichigo suddenly yelped. Grimmjow grinned, as he was able to hit it again. Satisfied he pulled out his fingers and put some lube on his erection. Then he gripped Ichigo's hips and slowly pushed into him.

Ichigo closed his eyes tightly and drove his nails into the mats below them. After Grimmjow was fully inside Ichigo, he moved around a bit and hit his prostate again. While Ichigo was still enjoying this sensation Grimmjow pulled out and went back in again. With every thrust Grimmjow slammed in harder, picking up a faster pace. Ichigo under him was moaning in pleasure.

With a loud scream Ichigo came and slowly afterwards Grimmjow pondered for the last time into Ichigo's body.

After that Ichigo lost his consciousness. Grimmjow cleaned up everything, showered the unconscious teen and put him in one of boxers and a shirt and laid him down in his bed. Grimmjow did the same thing afterwards. As Grimmjow lay down on the bed Ichigo snuggled against him. Grimmjow smiled before he also fell asleep.

Grimmjow woke up in the morning and his eyes meet immediately the eyes of the already awake teen that was lying in his arms.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo began "Did that yesterday really happen?"

"Do you want it to have happened?" Grimmjow returned the question.

Ichigo snuggled nearer to Grimmjow, who unconsciously put his hand on the teens head.

"Yeah…"

Grimmjow smiled at his lover and ruffled him behind the ears, causing him to pure.

--------------


	4. Chapter 4

Poor Pussy

--------------

Ichigo scowled. He didn't scowled like he usually did, no; he scowled like he only did when he was _//really// _pissed. The last time he had scowled like that, was when his friends had mocked him about his new appearance. They may have apologized, but deep down in his heart, Ichigo was still a bit angry at them. Thankfully they hadn't noticed his relationship with Grimmjow, but they were soon to find out, if what they were doing right now would go on.

--------------

_Flashback:_

Ichigo and his friends, Asano, Mizuiro, Chad, Ishida and Renji were sitting on the rooftop like they always did in their breaks.

"Hey guys!" Asano shouted, hyper like usual "Let's do a party again! The last one wasn't that good…" Silence hovered above them, and Ichigo just growled silently. His friends knew, he was still angry at them.

"Anyways, I think we should have a guys-only-party!"

All of them stared at Asano. From all the people they knew they would have expected him to be the last person to suggest that, even Kyoraku would be more like to make a party like that.

"C'mon, don't stare at me like that! We can look at my magazines and talk about some hot chicks!" Asano shouted in defense. The rest sweat dropped. It was just so Asano-like.

"Let's make it at Uruhara's place again, 'kay?" Asano grinned.

--------------

After Ichigo had sneaked out of the house, so that Rukia wouldn't follow him, he quickly made his way to the infamous shop, where all his other friends were already waiting.

While Grimmjow and Renji were fetching some drinks, Mizuiro, Asano, Chad , Ishida and Ichigo sat down in the room, they also had had their last party. Then Asano took out his beloved magazines.

"Asano put those away! I don't see how you can like shit like that." Ichigo remarked as his friend laid them on the table.

"How can you say that? Every healthy high school student would like them!" Asano shouted shocked. Mizuiro sighed, but decided to stay silent. He knew his friends well enough to know, that the following discussion would end in tears, at least for Asano.

"Unless…" Asano sat down again looking slightly suspicious in the way he tilted his head "; you swing the other way."

Ichigo's eyes grew wide and he starred his friend. They had found out?

"So what if I am!" Ichigo growled and looked away, he hadn't realized, that Asano was trying to pull a joke, and had accidently said the truth.

"Wait a second… You are gay?" Asano shouted and backed away a bit as if Ichigo had a life threatening illness.

Ichigo starred at Asano, now realizing that he hadn't been serious, while all his friends were looking at him.

"You were never in love with me, were you Ichigo?" Asano asked a bit unsure.

"NO!" Ichigo shouted blushing. "Who would be in love with you in the first place?"

Chad stayed calm. "Ichigo…" the usual silent teen began "; if you are gay it is okay… but when did you realize?" Ichigo blushed and looked down. He really didn't want to tell them that he was together with Grimmjow, they would make stupid jokes the entire night, and Grimmjow would probably not be helping, maybe even tell from their night-time experiences.

Before they could force Ichigo to answer, Renji and Grimmjow returned with the drinks.

"Guys!" Asano shouted exited "; Ichigo is gay!"

The two men stopped and looked from Asano to Ichigo. Grimmjow didn't say a thing, because he could read from Ichigo's face, his ears and tail, which surprisingly always displayed his emotions, that he didn't want the others to know about their relationship, and Grimmjow guessed he would deny him sex, if he should say something. And that was something Grimmjow wouldn't risk.

Renji just starred for a moment and then grinned.

"You know, I always guessed you were gay." Renji said, as he put down the glasses.

"What?" Ichigo shouted. "Why?" Ichigo tilted his head and while one of his ears stayed upright, the other one, which was on the side that was lower, was bend downwards.

"Exactly because of that!" Renji said back, and his smile widened. "When I tell this Zaraki-taichou he will be very happy." Renji closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head.

Ichigo leaned a bit backwards. "Why?"

Renji opened his eyes again and looked at the confused teen. "'cause he thinks women are weak. And you know how he likes fighting with you."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he looked as if he would run away again. Grimmjow on the other hand leaned a bit forward, so the others wouldn't see his angry face. Nobody would take away his little Berry.

"…and also, you're probably a uke."

Ichigo looked up furious. It was true that he was the uke and Grimmjow was the seme, but was it so obvious?

"Why do you think that?" he asked with a growl, Grimmjow laughed silently. He just loved this little growl.

"Well…" Ishida answered instead for Renji, who couldn't quiet explain it "You are always rescuing or helping other people, you would probably like someone to hold you for a change." Renji grinned and added: "Also, you're a cat humanoid, I mean c'mon. And the adorable way you look sometimes is just too girlish." Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

Ichigo snorted and looked away, crossing his arms while his tail wiggled around him to give him some modesty. As he did so his friends began to laugh. It was still too funny, when Ichigo acted all cat-like.

"Okay!" Asano said and clapped his hands together. "Let's play some games, since Ichigo's not interested in my magazines!"

--------------

That was how Ichigo found himself in his current position. After they had played cards Asano got more and more drunk, the others also were a bit intoxicated, but they still knew what they were doing, the drunken teen suggest to play "Poor Pussy". So they all sat down on the floor and began the game.

Asano had made the start and after he failed to get Chad to laugh, he had tried with Ichigo. Ichigo had succeeded with the first two "Poor Pussy", even thought Asano made the most stupidest faces Ichigo had ever seen, but before he could say it the third time he looked up to Grimmjow, who was sitting opposite him, so nobody else saw, what he did.

Well, let's say Grimmjow did something that wasn't for public places, and that made Ichigo blush immediately, and he began to stutter. That was enough for the rest to make him the new "Poor Pussy".

_Flashback End _

--------------

So Ichigo found himself on the floor, scowling. "C'mon Ichigo! You know how this game works!" Renji shouted. He had drunk nearly as much as Asano, but he was already used to this heavy amount of alcohol from Matsumoto's parties, so he was still quiet 'sober'. Ichigo snorted as he sat on the floor and took a look around. He wasn't allowed to try it on Asano (AN: made that rule up for the sake of the story) and he knew that he would be unable to make Chad laugh, since he would probably think Ichigo as cute. Not only that he would not laugh, but Grimmjow would be jealous as hell. That only left Renji, Mizuiro, Ishida and Grimmjow, but Ichigo would rather kill himself than making fun of himself in front of the Quincy, so he decided for Mizuiro, Renji as a backup plan and Grimmjow, because after he would have failed on Renji, if he would fail, every hope was lost.

So Ichigo started out with Mizuiro. As he crawled over to him everybody, well expect Grimmjow, was surprised just how much he was similar to a cat.

Ichigo looked up to Mizuiro and tried the helpless-cute-look.

"Poor Pussy." Ichigo scowled for a moment then looked down to think. As he looked up he hissed and pretended to take out his claws.

"Poor Pussy." Ichigo nearly snorted. Then he had an idea. He looked back, playful and began to use Mizuiro's leg as a scratching post.

"Arg!" Mizuiro first shouted as Ichigo's nail nearly tore his trousers apart.

"Poor Pussy, Poor Pussy! Now go away!" Mizuiro tried to get his leg away from Ichigo, with which he succeeded, as the other teen on the floor opened his grip and looked rather disappointed, as his plan hadn't worked. His tail laid on the floor and his ears both bend down. All the others roared out with laughter.

"Damn it…" Ichigo murmured as he made his way to Renji, who grinned like a maniac. "This should be easy" Ichigo thought.

Like with Mizuiro he started out with the cute look, but Renji didn't react in the way Ichigo wished him too. Then Ichigo put both his hands before his face and looked through a gap he made.

"Poor Pussy" Renji still smiled, but he didn't laugh, the others did of course, more because Ichigo dropped his hand and sighed aggressively.

As Ichigo was thinking, about what to do next, he unconsciously scratched the back of his left ear with his left leg, like a cat would, and before he could regain control of his body, Renji had already said the third "Poor Pussy".

"HEY! WAIT!" Ichigo shouted angry. "That wasn't my third act!" The others didn't listen to him, but just continued laughing. "Maybe…" Ichigo thought "; I shouldn't have said that."

Scowling again, Ichigo made his way to Grimmjow. He knew he couldn't make the arrancar laugh, but at least he could try.

At first he also tried the cute look. He even fluttered with his eyes, but Grimmjow didn't laugh at all.

Then Ichigo tried something new. He began to purr and snuggled against Grimmjow's leg.

"Poor Pussy."

Ichigo smirked as he had a new idea about what to do. It was his last shoot, before being tickled, and was sure to at least humiliate the arrancar.

Ichigo crawled nearer to the man and he supported himself with his right hand that he laid on Grimmjow's lap, while he banded his left hand to his body. Ichigo came nearer and nearer to Grimmjow's face. He knew that the arrancar wouldn't laugh, but still Ichigo liked to tease him.

Suddenly Grimmjow bended forward and kissed Ichigo. Ichigo who was shocked first tried to move away, but Grimmjow stopped him by laying his hand on Ichigo's back. The teen soon forgot about his friends and laid his left hand that was hovering in the air before on Grimmjow's cheek and kissed him back.

After a few seconds that seemed like hours to everyone, Grimmjow draw back and gave Ichigo an evil smirk and said "Poor Pussy."

Ichigo, who had completely forgotten where he was, and who was also there, came down and the realization came to his mind. Ichigo's mouth clapped open and he turned around to see his friends stare at him.

"Well…" Renji said who was trying to take the news easy "; I think I will also have to tell Zaraki-taichou that you're already spoken for."

--------------

After the awkward moments, where Ichigo was blushing deep red and Grimmjow laughing like a maniac, they had continued with watching "Kill Bill 2". Ichigo, who already had seen the film, fell asleep in the middle and Grimmjow stroked him while watching the battles scenes.

For the rest it was a rather awkward night to find out that their friend, who had been turned into a cat-humanoid, was together with a cat arrancar.

--------------


	5. Chapter 5

Home

--------------

Ichigo yawned as he sat on the floor of some row house that was near the center of Karakura Town. It was his duty that night to look out for hollows and kill those who appear. It was a Friday night and Ichigo trembled a bit, because of the cold wind that was blowing. Ichigo always had duty on Fridays and Saturdays, because otherwise it would interfere with his 'normal' life, at least what was left of it.

Ichigo lay down and gazed up at the clear sky. He couldn't see any stars because he was in the middle of the city, but he could still the croissant moon. Ichigo smiled lightly and then closed his eyes, and thought of Grimmjow. The arrancar had wanted to go with him on the night patrols, but Ichigo had insisted that he stayed in his new own apartment which, because Grimmjow would only distract the teen.

Ichigo chuckled as he thought back of the first time he had gone to Grimmjow's place.

_Flashback:_

Ichigo followed the blue haired man curiously. Grimmjow had suddenly popped up from nowhere in his room, saying that Ichigo had to come with him. At first Ichigo didn't want but in the end he was dragged along, or 'convinced' as Grimmjow would call it.

A few minutes of walking later Grimmjow turned around to Ichigo grinning. Ichigo stopped.

"What is it Grimmjow?" the teen asked a tad worried about what was happening. Also he could feel how the tablets got weaker every second; it would only be a matter of minutes, until his 'true' self was exposed again. Ichigo scowled and let his lover know this, but Grimmjow just shrugged and pulled out a blind fold of his pockets.

"What do you want with that?" Ichigo asked, knowing exactly what Grimmjow wanted to do with it.

"You know what I'm going to do." Grimmjow purred into Ichigo's ear, stepping nearer to the teen. "Don't worry Ichi; it's just that I don't want to ruin the surprise." Slowly Grimmjow blindfolded Ichigo, paying attention not to harm the sensitive ears of him, which already showed.

After he was finished he took the yelping Ichigo bridal style and carried him to the house where his apartment was. He went to the elevator and pushed the button to call it down. Grimmjow's place was at the eight level after all, and he didn't want to carry Ichigo all the way, not only because it was a pain in the ass, but also because somebody might see them.

Ichigo sniffed and his ears turned around wildly to absorb all the noises that came from various buzzing machines.

"Grimm, where are we?" Ichigo asked a bit afraid.

The said man scowled a bit because of the nick name, but he was already lucky not to get his ass kicked every time he called Ichigo 'Ichi'.

"You will see, so just shut up for a little while." Grimmjow answered. Ichigo, who had already laid his arms around Grimmjow, snuggled nearer to the man, still trying to analyze his surroundings. He already knew that he was in a house, but why would Grimmjow bring in here?

They entered the elevator and after a short while they finally arrived at Grimmjow's apartment. Grimmjow walked into his living room and sat down on the couch, not letting the teen go. Ichigo on the other hand sniffed around all the time. He could clearly smell that where ever they were it smelled like paint and Grimmjow. Ichigo got a vague idea about just why Grimmjow had brought him here. Then the former espada took of the blindfold.

Ichigo looked around the room. The walls were painted white but on the floor was a blue carpet and the couch Grimmjow and he were sitting on was blue. There was also a blue bean sac and a few orange colored pillows which got an awkward look from Ichigo. In front of the couch was a glass table which was probably for eating, there were also a few orange colored seat pillows again (AN: you know what I mean, these things they sit on, when they are sitting at a table without chairs) Across the couch just in front of the wall was a low table which was blue with black linings and a TV stood on it. A few boxes lay around that table and indicated that it had just been installed. To the right hand side of the couch the wall was nearly only a big window with a door that lead to a balcony. On the other side there was a small entrance area on the left and a small kitchen right. On the counter was already a pizza box. Ichigo scowled. He didn't like it that Grimmjow didn't eat right, sometimes Ichigo would really take their leftovers over to him, so that Grimmjow would eat something else than cup noodles and pizza. Other than that there were just to dark brown doors, one for the bath room, the door was left to the TV and one to Grimmjow's bed room, that door was to the right of the sofa.

"How d'you like it?" Grimmjow asked the teen that still sat in his lap and looked at his surroundings.

Ichigo looked back at Grimmjow and smiled.

"It's great! Is this really your place?" Ichigo couldn't quiet believe it. Grimmjow grinned and felt his ego grow.

"It is!" Grimmjow looked back at Ichigo again who was still looking around. Grimmjow took a deep breath. He was just about to say something really cheesy, which wasn't his style at all, but he had heard from Urahara that it would only be good.

_Flashback (OMG! A Flashback in a Flashback! This is nearly like Naruto Oo)_

"Grimmjow." Urahara said monosyllabic, unlike his usual behavior. "You're going to your new apartment, right?"

Grimmjow turned around to the shop keeper. He was getting his last carton over to his new place before he would unpack everything again. It had kind of shocked him how many useless stuff he had gotten together in that small amount of time.

"Yeah, why?" Grimmjow asked with the fear that Urahara might want some money from him for the time he had been staying at the shop.

"It's nothing, just a little piece of advice since you don't know so much about romance and the little things lovers do for each other, other than sex." Grimmjow took a step back. He knew he himself was perverted, he had heard it from various people and also from Ichigo, even though when Ichigo said it, it turned him on, but he would never use the word 'sex' in such a unemotional way.

"Usually when lovers don't live together, which you and Kurosaki-Kun certainly can't since he is still underage (AN: OMFG, I just noticed Ichigo is 16 in this story!), they give each other the key to their apartments. You should do that too, after all, Ichigo always lets his window open for you."

_Flashback (the second) end_

"Ichigo…" Grimmjow began and then noticed that the boy wasn't listening to him. "ICHIGO!" Grimmjow shouted now. The teen flinched and turned to the arrancar who was now sighing. Great start to get cheesy.

"Ichigo, this apartment is always open for you, just that you know it. Just come here whenever you want." Grimmjow chuckled. "Like a cat. Come when you want." With that Grimmjow gave Ichigo a key to his apartment.

Ichigo starred at the key and then at Grimmjow. After a few moments Ichigo smiled as happy as he never did before and hugged Grimmjow so tightly that they both fell from the couch.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo said as they both laid on the floor laughing. "How do you pay for this place anyways?"

"I've got a job smart ass." Grimmjow retorted.

"I figured that much. What do you do?" Ichigo replied with a scowl.

"I'm teaching sports and math."

_Flashback end_

Ichigo laughed at the image of Grimmjow kicking a student's ass for not running at the speed of sonido.

Ichigo stretched a bit as he suddenly felt a huge reiatsu. Ichigo jumped on his feet and ran towards the reiatsu. Ichigo knew the reiatsu he sensed.

It was Kenpachi's.

--------------


	6. Chapter 6

Borders

--------------

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo shouted and ran over to the shinigami that stood in the middle of the park. A few meters before him Ichigo stopped.

"So it's true what I heard." Kenpachi said and grinned at Ichigo. Ichigo tilted his head, not knowing what Kenpachi was referring too, until the man pointed at his ears. Ichigo's right hand went to his ears, and he remembered that the 11th division captain hadn't seen him with his ears and his tail, like many other shinigami friends of Ichigo.

"Uh…yeah." Ichigo said. "So, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked oblivious as ever. He had already forgotten what Renji had told him the other day about Kenpachi because of his kiss with Grimmjow.

Grinning Kenpachi covered the last few meters between them and hugged Ichigo tightly. As a response Ichigo shrieked and tried to free himself from the strong grip.

"Wh-what are you doing Kenpachi!" Ichigo shouted while Kenpachi smelled at his hair.

"N'thing…" Kenpachi murmured and laughed lightly as he watched Ichigo's tail swing from one side to the other.

"Kenpachi let me go!" Ichigo shouted but the man just pressed Ichigo harder to him. Ichigo kept struggling but then he suddenly stopped.

"Yo, taichou!" Ikkaku screamed, running towards the two of them, Yumichika tagging behind him. "Taichou! Why did you suddenly run away like that!" Ikkaku and Yumichika stopped.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Ikkaku." Kenpachi stated coldly. Yumichika took a closer look at his taichou, while Ikkaku kept shouting, and noticed Ichigo who was trapped by Kenpachi.

"You just left us after Renji talked to you, taichou! Do you know what that means? I mean, besides that the sou-taichou is freaking angry. We had to watch Yachiru! WE HAD TO LOOK AFTER HER!" Ikkaku screamed and tilted his head forwards, so that Kenpachi could see bit marks on it.

"Shut u-" Kenpachi said and suddenly four tiny streaks of blood flew away.

--------------

_Flashback _

(Well not really a flashback, more like something that had already happened and I'm writing it now to keep up the suspense and so that everything makes more sense.)

Ichigo laid on Grimmjow's bed and played a bit with a toy mouse. Ichigo smiled wide as he tossed the little poor toy around and sometimes Ichigo would even try to scratch it with his nails, that had grown astonishingly long and were razor sharp. Every time Ichigo had tried to cut them off, they had grown back over night, so the teen had given up on it.

"Whatcha doing?" Grimmjow asked with a smirk, standing in the doorframe. Ichigo stopped at and looked over his back to see the arrancar laughing.

"Stop it!" Ichigo said and looked away again. His ears dropped horizontal immediately. Still smiling lightly Grimmjow went over and set on the bed down too.

"Now, now, don't be angry. It's only natural I mean you are half cat." Grimmjow patted Ichigo on the head. Suddenly Grimmjow took the mouse and held it before Ichigo's eyes and swung it a bit. As the arrancar expected the teen snatched after it, but he draw it back quickly enough. Ichigo sat up and tried to catch the mouse, but Grimmjow would make sure it escaped every time.

After a few minutes they played this and not only Grimmjow smiled, but Ichigo was having a great time too. Suddenly Ichigo jumped at Grimmjow and in shock he let go of the mouse. Ichigo caught it with his right hand and looked at it with glee. Grimmjow sighed as he noticed that the teen was sitting on him and so he couldn't move.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo suddenly looked sat and clenched his right hand in which still was the mouse.

"Grimmjow, do you remember the first time we…" Ichigo looked away and blushed, but Grimmjow knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Yeah of course!" Grimmjow said and stretched a bit. With half closed eyes he watched how Ichigo would look at him with his seductive eyes.

"I… I don't… kind of…" Ichigo said and looked away again. Grimmjow brought his upper body a bit up and supported himself with his arms. Grimmjow scowled a bit.

"I mean… every time I am like… you know… a cat, I can't really remember anything. Just flashes." Ichigo looked Grimmjow into the eye. Grimmjow was a bit shocked as he saw guilt filling the chocolate eyes he loved so much.

"Ichigo, don't look like that. You can't do anything against it." Grimmjow said, but still Ichigo didn't react as much as he wanted too.

"Why do you 'change' anyways?" Grimmjow said and scratched behind his ear.

"Well…" Ichigo said and looked up, and pointed with his index finger to the ceiling, as if it would stand there.

"… at times, when things happen to me, when a cat would snap, like rain or catnip. Or when I'm cornered it had happened too. I beat that guys up badly, they still have the scratch marks and are too afraid to talk about what I did. I wish they would, I want to know what I did…"

Grimmjow laughed and soon Ichigo would join him, glad that his friend wasn't mad at him.

"Well, anyways Ichigo." Grimmjow said. "Would you please step down from me? I would like to be the one on top."

_Flashback end_

--------------

Kenpachi looked down to Ichigo, to find the teen hissing. His ears were flattened, his hair was more spiky than usual and the hair on his tail was also standing.

"What in the…?" was the only thing Ikkaku could exclaim, as Ichigo was standing there. As Ichigo noticed the two other men, he turned around and ran away.

--------------

Ichigo ran like hell. As usual Ichigo didn't behave like he usually would, but just like a cat. Ichigo ran through lanes and jumped over rooftops, until he finally arrived at Grimmjow's balcony. Ichigo walked up to it and tried to open it, but he failed, not only because of his finger nails, but also, because Grimmjow had locked it, not thinking of the idea, that Ichigo would come in that way.

Ichigo whined and went on his fours and started to scratch the glass door. In Grimmjow bedroom the arrancar suddenly woke up when he heard an ear tearing noise.

"WHAT IN THE HELL?" he shouted and got up. As he entered the room he stopped right as he wanted to take another step forward. Outside Ichigo meowed heartrending. Quickly Grimmjow made his way to the door and let Ichigo in, who immediately snuggled to his legs and began to purr. Grimmjow scratched his head and picked up Ichigo. He knew he wouldn't get the teen to talk to him until the following day.

Grimmjow brought the cat-humanoid to his bed, where he curled up and began to sleep. Suddenly somebody knocked on Grimmjow's door. The arrancar spun around angrily. It was okay for him, if Ichigo would come in the middle of the night, because he had a problem, but if it was somebody else who would interrupt his sleep, that person was dead.

Grimmjow walked to the door and opened it so quickly that it slammed into the wall. Grimmjow opened his mouth to start shouting, but then he realized that in front of him stood Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"What in the? Does Soul Society want anything from me?" Grimmjow asked annoyed. He couldn't think of any other reasons they would be there.

"Well no. We just wanted to let you know something." Ikkaku answered. Grimmjow scowled.

"Zaraki-taichou is here, and he's after Ichigo. He doesn't want to kill him, well maybe he does…" Ikkaku stopped "But anyways, he will stay here for a while, we couldn't convince him to come back to Soul Society."

Grimmjow blinked. Then something in his mind clicked. He remembered Ichigo telling him that he would turn cat like when he was cornered.

"Did he do anything to Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked dangerously. Yumichika shook his head.

"As we arrived he was hugging him, but he couldn't do anything more, because Ichigo suddenly scratched him and then ran away. He didn't seem quiet himself." The pretty boy said.

Grimmjow just nodded. Ikkaku looked from one of them to another, while Yumichika had already figured out, that indeed, Ichigo hadn't been himself.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Ikkaku said annoyed.

"I'll tell you later, Ikkaku. Until we meet again, Jeagerjaques-San." Yumichika bowed slightly and left, with a whining Ikkaku behind him.

Grimmjow who was still standing in the hallway (with just his boxers on) scowled deeply and he even hissed slightly. Nobody would take away his little strawberry-cat.

--------------


	7. Chapter 7

First Snow

Ichigo yawned and stretched as he woke up the next morning, lying besides Grimmjow. As he noticed the blue haired man he stopped in the middle of his little morning ritual.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM, GRIMMJOW?" Ichigo shouted and pushed himself away from the man. Ichigo didn't have anything against sleeping besides his lover, but if his father would have noticed the arrancar, well, Ichigo wouldn't have been glad about it.

Grimmjow who was torn out of his dream by Ichigo's scream (AN: it rhymes!) flinched and turned around to shout back.

"WHAT ARE SAYING, YOUR ROOM?"

Ichigo went silent and looked at his surroundings; he was already so comfortable in Grimmjow's apartment, that he didn't notice the different smell.

"Why am I here?" Ichigo asked stunned.

"That's what I would like to know." Grimmjow said annoyed. "Yesterday around midnight you suddenly popped up at the balcony and meowed, 'cause you didn't get in." Ichigo looked at Grimmjow with disbelieve.

"I think it was because of this guy, Kenpachi. The two other jerks who are always with him are also here, they told me that Kenpachi hugged you and then you snapped." Grimmjow was poking his ear while talking and after he had finished he looked to Ichigo, to find the teen lying on the bed with his usual scowl, that had nearly disappeared from his face in the last couple of weeks. Grimmjow growled, he liked Ichigo much better without that stereotype, but it was just a habit of him. The man looked away.

"I'm sorry…" Ichigo mumbled.

"Huh?" Grimmjow looked at Ichigo again. "What are you talking about? That Kenpachi should be sorry, and I swear, I will make him sorry!" Grimmjow nearly shouted now.

"…but if I wouldn't change all the time…" Ichigo looked away, so he wouldn't have to face Grimmjow.

"Snap out of it!" Grimmjow shouted and leaned over to Ichigo and forced the teen to look at him. "It's not your fault, 'kay? Not everything is your fault, so don't blame yourself all the time, it's getting on my nerves!" Grimmjow shouted, but as he saw that he just made the situation worse he let go of Ichigo and tried to calm himself down.

"It's not your fault…" Grimmjow repeated, now in a low tune. "; sometimes things just happened and you can do nothing against it, because other people were the ones that triggered it. If you want the person who did it to feel guilt, then you have to get into action." Ichigo lowered his head, but nodded in agreement. Grimmjow sighed. One of Ichigo's biggest and strangest issues was is problem to think he was the one guilty for everything. Grimmjow supposed it had begun with the death of Ichigo's mother, but the arrancar didn't think he was authorized to talk about such deep things, when they were still rather at the beginning of their relationship.

As they silently sat on the bed something caught Grimmjow's attention and the blue haired man smiled suddenly.

"Look Ichigo, it's snowing."

Outside of the building snowflakes danced around the streets and began to cover every object with their sheet of pure white.

"This is amazing!" Ichigo shouted as they were walking around in the park nearby Grimmjow's apartment. Grimmjow grinned as he saw how Ichigo was loosing up again. The park ways quiet empty and nearly no footraces were smashed into the snow. Ichigo giggled lightly and ran a bit.

"Have you never seen snow before?" Grimmjow asked with a sighed because of Ichigo's child like behavior. As Grimmjow said that, he remembered the winter war, which was now nearly one year ago, where he had encountered normal snow for the first time, not the one Hitsugaya or Rukia used for their attacks.

"Well…" Ichigo began cautiously, "; of course I've seen snow before, but with my senses improved it's much more impressing." Ichigo held his hands out to catch some snow flakes.

"You cold?" Grimmjow asked monosyllabic as he saw that his friend was shivering a bit.

"Yeah, but it's okay." Ichigo answered with a smile.

After they had walked a few more minutes, Grimmjow noticed a McDonalds nearby. (AN: I'm not making advertising here, it's just that these things are _everywhere_! Maybe it's a cunning plan to dominate the world…?)

"Hey, Ichigo, I'm getting us some coffee, 'kay? You wait here." Ichigo nodded and set down on a yellow bank as Grimmjow crossed the street to get to the McDonalds.

"Hey, Ichigo." A dark, dangerous sounding voice suddenly said from behind where Ichigo was sitting. Ichigo spun around and saw…

_Mini-Cliffhanger!_

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo shrieked and jumped up from the yellow bank. "What are you doing here?" Kenpachi chuckled as he sensed Ichigo's panic.

"I'm here for you." And with that Kenpachi jumped over the yellow bank and tried to grab Ichigo, but this time the teen was prepared and swiftly ducked and avoided his arms.

After Kenpachi had found his balance again he turned around to see Ichigo standing behind him, looking pretty furious. Kenpachi licked his lips and charged at the teen again, this time pinning him to the yellow bank.

"Kenpachi, let me go!" Ichigo shouted and wiggled in his grip, but the said maniac, didn't listen to him.

Suddenly Kenpachi leaned over Ichigo and kissed him.

Grimmjow's POV

I tipped with my foot on the floor as the woman in front of me took her sweet, fucking time to choose a freaking cheeseburger and a medium sized cola. Impatiently I ordered my two coffees and glared furiously at the vendor as she handed them to me and _smiled_. I never understood why vendors were always that happy, and I certainly wasn't. I felt bad for not being helpful to Ichigo and therefore I felt angry. Sadly enough no stupid punk tried to attack me, so that I could beat him up.

Quickly I left the building and took a deep breath. If I wanted to help Ichigo, the first thing to do was to calm down, if I would explode like I did in the morning, the situation would only get worse.

I crossed the road again, even though the traffic lights were red, and as I reached the park, I saw Kenpachi leaning over Ichigo, kissing him heatedly.

I stood there, getting more and more furious by every second that passed and finally they broke the kiss. Ichigo, who was somehow sitting on the yellow bank, didn't do anything to push the hulk away.

I dropped the coffees and turned around, walking back to my apartment. If Ichigo wanted him , he should have said it.

Normal POV

Ichigo closed his eyes and after a time that seemed to be endlessly, Kenpachi finally let him breath again. Ichigo looked up to the man, and tears started rolling down his face. Why, oh why, was he always so weak?

Kenpachi noticed the tears and stopped for a second. Ichigo reacted quickly and ran away as fast as he could. Surprisingly he wasn't in 'cat mode', but for the first time since his change, Ichigo wished he would have been.


End file.
